southparkocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhiannon Edwards
Rhiannon Edwards is a South Park original character who made her debut in the fanfiction Killer Klowns and Skittles. She has been featured in many fanfictions and a few fanarts on both fanfiction and deviantART. Rhiannon is referred to as 'Skittles' for her rainbow colored hair that is one of the many aspects that add to her outrageous and spunky personality and style. Character Inspiration The character inspiration for Rhiannon is based on the fact that she has the author's dream hairstyle. Her personality has been based off the Authoress and her friends. Personality Rhiannon often gets double-takes because of her eccentric way of dressing and her hair. At first, she is a very smiely girl, who often bursts out in with random things to say, and never stops grinning. She's very forward, and not afraid to take risks, though she does get embarassed and shy easily. Rhiannon is described as a loud and random, and she always has something to say. She gets angry very easily, and will stick up for people when she feels she has to. Rhiannon also uses very strange words, substituting 'oh my god' for 'oh blimey!' at times, or 'fabulous' for 'fabby'. She's also very lovestruck, and falls for bad boys. Rhiannon's favorite movie is Fight Club. She absolutely loves horror movies, and cries very easily. She's in a band called the Killer Klowns, and her favorite band is All Time Low. Past Rhiannon's father walked out on her and her mother when she was very young. Rhiannon did not take it well, and became a very reserved, dark, miserable child. After learning of her father's suicide, something inside her just snaps, and she actually laughs at his funeral. After her mother remarried, Rhiannon befriended her new step-sister, Dylan, but not her step-father. One day at the age of nine, Rhiannon attempted to murder her step-father, convinced that he was responsible for her mother's injury after her mom was assaulted in an alley. She was diagnosed with severe paranoia and depression, and sent off to a mental asylum in Florida until she was 12. After getting out, she lived with her grandmother for three years before moving with her family to South Park. She's never had a good relationship with older men after that. Family Nancy Levine-Edwards Rhiannon's mother. She loves Rhiannon very much, and is basically her best friend. She does whatever she can to help her at any point, and comes off as a very loving, sit-com style mom. Eli Edwards Rhiannon's birth father. A rock-star, walked out on the family and died of a drug-over dose on tour. Mikhail Borshevsky Rhiannon's step-father. He was born in Russia, and moved to the United States after escaping from his ex-wife who worked as a stripper and abused their daughter, Dylan, who's name was supposed to be Aleksandra. He's a buisnessman, and is not around often, and when he is, barely talks to Rhiannon. Dylan Edwards Rhiannon's step-sister. Dylan's birthmother abused her, and she and her father fled to the United States. Her name was supposed to be Aleksandra. Her father changed her last name and his last name to Nancy's after the marriage in case Dylan's birthmother ever tried to get a hold of them. Friendships and Relationships Friendship with Craig Tucker Craig Tucker is Rhiannon's absolute best friend. The two were rivals at first, and she referred to him as 'Pom-Whelk-Boner-Boy', and he referred to her as 'Transexual Rainbow Bitch'. The two became friends after an incident where she punched him in the face, and gained his respect. The two have been best friends since. Relationship with Christophe DeLorne Rhiannon has had her eye on Ze Mole (a.k.a Christophe DeLorne) since her first day, referring to him as a 'Sex God'. She tried everything in her power to impress him, and was surprised when he made it his job to be her 'bodyguard' after being assaulted by Bain Cynis. Christophe even stole her first-kiss, and Rhiannon was heart-broken when he cheated on her two days into the relationship, even punching him in the face more than one occasion. She was angry when she found out she was used as a Red Herring for him to be with a girl he liked, but by a twist of fate, Christophe and Rhiannon end up together once more. They are never seen without the other, and people assume the worst when they see either one without the other. Talents Singing Rhiannon has a naturally gifted voice, and often gets that she sounds like Hayley Williams or Vanessa Carlton. Arts Rhiannon is a very gifted drawer due to years or practice and a love for drawing. The Killer Klowns Rhiannon is the lead singer in a band she created called The Killer Klowns. The other band members are Craig Tucker (Drums), Stan Marsh (Guitar), and Red Goth (Base). They often have band practices on Saturdays in Rhiannon or Craig's garage, and often have gigs on Fridays at local shows, and even made it to a Battle of the Bands concert, winning 2nd place. Quotes "You're fucking adorable! ... No homo." "Can I eat your shirt?" "Guns are the sexiest things in the world." "Oh Blimey!" Category:OC's